Sister Blister
by Hedgehogmadhatter
Summary: What happens when Kagome & Kikyo turn the tables on Inuyasha? Written in first person from Kagome’s point of view.
1. Sister Blister

_Sister Blister_

_An Inuyasha fanfic._

_What happens when Kagome & Kikyo turn the tables on Inuyasha? Written in first person from Kagome's point of view._

_Be warned this is NOT a ROMANCE_

_Disclaimer: Of course I still don't own any of these characters.

* * *

_

_Chapter One_  
_Sister Blister_

Kagome at twenty years old:

Sometimes things never turn out like you expect.

For instance during a call to your ex fiancé, the one you broke up with three days ago, you hear the unmistakable giggle of your best friend followed by a fast hush.

You write it off because it seems unreasonable to convict someone on the basis of a giggle alone but days later you bitch about his latest wrong doing and she jumps to defend him.

That's when you know.

Pain comes and goes. Not all pain is bad… but it's not good either. Sometimes pain is cleansing. It grabs us by the chin and forces us to gape at the car wreck we're passing during rush hour. Your neck strains to look away but you can't. All the while your eyes see the body by the car covered in the white tarp and your brain screams, "That could've been us!" But it wasn't and morbid relief pools in the pit of you stomach.

Bad news and black letter days are inevitable. We all have them. So why not make the most of it? The career that got away; the big game that was lost when our star player broke his ankle.

When one door closes another one opens… right? Or is it more accurate to say when a door closes a window is opened because you threw your chair through it.

You can crawl out of most windows, even broken ones if you watch out for the broken glass. It's been proven that a drop from a two story building might not kill you, just break a leg or two and maybe an arm.

Most child molesters and rapists know their victims. They are acquaintances, friends and family members, not random people in a park after the sun has set. So it's fair to say that those who know us best also know best how to hurt us.

I sat on the edge of the well facing the God tree. Even here where it was five hundred years younger it was still old. A rude breeze shook its' branches sending a shower of crispy brown leaves to the ground.

It was autumn once again. This time I was another year older and still no closer to my dreams. I'd spent the last five years coming here fighting the good fight but to no real avail.

College, I'd finally made it. Now I carried heavier textbooks through the well but mostly on weekends. Class was too complicated to miss.

Ever since the death of the man in the Baboon Mask time was now a luxury that I possessed.

We were still hunting the shards. I think when my arrow struck the jewel it must've shattered into a million glittering pieces.

I still wear the remnants that we've found around my neck but each new piece is smaller than the last shard.

I wonder if soon we will be searching for dust.

I leaned back on the wooden planks that covered the well's mouth and sunned my face and bare legs. It felt good to lay back and do nothing.

This place, this long forgotten backwards, beautiful world was my identity. Not the school I drug myself to everyday or the Shrine I'd woken up in that same morning.

I heard the crunch of leaves under wooden sandals and knew she'd arrived. When I'd issued this invitation I wasn't sure she would come but here she was.

Kikyo stood ten feet away with her own bow slung over one shoulder. I sat up and felt the wind whip my hair back from my face.

She frowned and I knew why. She was studying my face, as I was hers. It was like looking into a mirror. We have two halves of the same whole. Maybe that is why it's come to this. We love him with the same heart.

I've cursed my half of our heart numerous times these past years. But still I return to the same alters of worship by his side.

Kikyo nodded and began her slow approach taking carefully measured steps.

I've asked him to choose and make the final choice. Just last week we had a screaming match. He couldn't choose. He'd never choose. I think, now that I look back on it, that he loved us both.

It was to be expected, I guess he really only has loved one person. Me. But we've been split into two halves each pulling on him with a ferocity that would shock King Solomon and his sword of fair judgment.

The night before, I was alone in the hot springs watching my blurred reflection in the hot water. How I hated the other half of me. I raised my hand and slapped my own face that floated on the water.

But why should I hate my other side? I didn't used to. Naraku had tried to find any darkness in me but failed. Years later I'd fallen prey to the weakness and the gloom of perpetual indecision.

Finally Kikyo stood facing me. I smiled but she refused to return the gesture. Her eyes were dark liquid shadows set deep in the pallor of her skin.

I patted the wood beside me. "Sit."

She shook her head, "I shall stand."

Fine by me.

I lifted my chin and met her smoldering gaze and felt the same hatred in her heart that burned in mine for her. "Kikyo we are sisters."

She said nothing.

"We are sisters in the shrine, the heart and the soul."

Kikyo answered in an unshakeable tone, "Not by choice."

I shook my head, "Yes, not by choice." I pulled my legs up onto the well and slid them under my body. Today I was Eve offering my sister the shiny, sweet apple of knowledge.

I spoke softly, "I hate you."

Kikyo smiled grimly, "And I you."

"Good, then we've much in common. Have you considered that it isn't my fault that we are here? I don't wish to hate you, a part of my own soul."

The miko cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, "Darkness is bred from hatred. It could taint the Shikon no Tama."

"Yes. I think so too. So does your sister Kaede. We owe it to ourselves and any other incarnations of us to end this. You deserve to be set free and I deserve to have a normal life."

Kikyo removed her bow from her shoulder and pounded it against the ground. "I will not give him to you."

I bowed my head in respect, "I don't expect you to. I don't think he's capable of choosing between us."

A cord in her ivory jaw twitched, "It tears him apart."

"Yes and I love him too much to let this continue. We must choose for him."

Kikyo lifted her bow, slid and arrow into place and drew back on the drawstring. "Fair enough."

I lifted my hands palms up in a gesture of surrender and peace. "Do it. Shoot me."

She steadied her arm but then dropped the arrow to the ground. Her old words resonated in my head. '_The only warm place is where you touched me.'_ She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "I can't."

I whispered, "I know."

"Then how shall we decided who leaves and who stays?"

I smiled sadly but this was something that had to be done. "Who said either of _us_ should leave?"

Kikyo's eyes flashed and her lips spread into thin smile of understanding.

* * *

---

Notes:

Yeah, yeah, I know I am a horrible person but this one rocks! Just hang in here. This one is real short. One or two chapters left and that's it. Enjoy!

King Solomon had to decide between two mothers who each claimed an infant as their own. He tells them he will cut the baby in half and one mother protests, no she'd rather the baby be raised by the other woman than be killed to settle the argument. That's when Solomon knew who the boy's real mother was.

Sister Blister is an Alanis Morisette song that I also don't own. This fic is based on that song.


	2. The Lady or the Tiger

_**Revised:

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Lady or the Tiger

* * *

**_

The moon hung high in the sky, the winter stars were taking their bright places in the blue blackness. Kikyo's shinidamachu swam in the sky above our heads.

Her cold hand reached out and grasped mine. I allowed her to take it squeezing her hand in returned. She dropped it at the sound of bare feet slapping the earth.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice cut through the darkness like a knife. "What the hell are you all the way out here for?"

I said nothing and just stood waiting.

Inuyasha crested the hill and we knew the moment he saw us because he froze. There is nothing on this earth that compares to the expression on a man's face when he finds both of his loves together in a friendly moment waiting to confront him.

The night wind blew over the well wrapping us in each other's hair. I lifted my hand and Kikyo accepted it. We held our hands over the well, our pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight. Our miko powers surfaced and I felt her power surging and flowing into me in a rhythm as old as the tides on the beach.

Depending on your point of view we were either Inuyasha's greatest fantasy or worst nightmare.

"Kikyo? …Kagome?" His golden eyes narrowed and he bounded up to us and stopped short at the foot of the well.

Kikyo called out in a velvet tone sharp with decisiveness, "Inu Yasha. Choose!"

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

I squeezed my sister's hand and turned to face him. "Yes Inuyasha choose. Me or her."

Kikyo lifted her chin, "You made me a sacred promise. How can you turn your back on me?"

I countered this in a dark tone never looking away from his face, "She's dead. She's lived her life and is made of clay and stinks like a graveyard!"

Kikyo barked, "Choose now."

I added, "Yes Inuyasha, no more games."

He took a step back. I could see the thoughts running through his mind. _'Oh my Gods! They're fucking possessed!'_

I dropped Kikyo's hand and leaned forward. "I'll release you from the beads and the subjugation."

Kikyo stood up, holding her head high, "I've embraced this life. I won't ask you to die with me."

If the eyes are truly the windows to the souls than Inuyasha's soul was cloudy with blind panic. His head turned from her to me than back to her. I stood my ground following the example of my elder sister miko.

He dropped his head and hid his hands in his long red sleeves. "You really want this?"

Kikyo's voice was clear and crisp, "Yes."

I nodded.

He tossed his silver head and we could hear him sucking in his breath from between clenched teeth, "And Kagome, if I choose Kikyo where will ya go?"

His golden eyes glittered and bit at the edges of my soul. "Home. You won't need me to find the shards. I could apply to graduate school."

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. Then he turned to Kikyo who stood beside me unblinking. "Kikyo, if I choose Kagome what'll become of you?"

Her lips barely moved, "I will leave."

"Where?" he pushed.

"There are villages who need a miko of their own."

His fist clenched for a brief moment. "Kikyo… you wouldn't go off somewhere and… die?"

She gave a chilling smile, "Perhaps, if the mood strikes me. But would it be any of _your_ concern?"

He bit back, "Kikyo, no! It's not like that."

Kikyo cut in, "But Inu Yasha it is what it is."

He faltered and for a moment looked as though he'd lose his footing and land flat on his ass on the ground in front of us.

Kikyo snapped, "Choose Inu Yasha!"

I looked to her determined posture and joined her, "Yes choose."

Inuyasha dropped his chin to his chest. He whispered, "I …can't."

My head snapped up, "You can't what?"

He whispered his answer, "Choose…"

My heart pounded against my ribcage. _Of course_ he couldn't choose. What the hell else did I expect? "Do you want me to follow you to the end of time? I deserve to have a life of my own. It's quite simple Inuyasha. Pick one of us and set the other free."

His voice caught in his throat, "I…I ...love you both..."

Kikyo answered, "We know and _that_ is the problem."

His golden gilt gaze fell to his bare feet, "Do you hate me so much?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No. In all honesty, I don't hate you."

Kikyo glared at him, "Sometimes I do. But I love you more than I hate you."

He turned his head and muttered, "_That_'s good to know."

I took a step towards him, "Choose Inuyasha, just get it over with. In this world, this time you don't get both of us. It doesn't work that way."

He swung his head around to face me, "Kagome. Is this really what you want?"

My thoughts went back to a fifteen year old girl who told a younger hanyou that she didn't care that he hadn't chosen her. She just needed to be by his side. "Yes. I'm no longer that same girl. I've grown, I'm my own person. I need this. I cannot keep hoping, and waiting on you! It's not fair to me or to her. Damnit Inuyasha choose!"

His voice was faint, "Kagome…"

Kikyo jumped in, "Is she your choice?"

"No…not yet…" He ran a clawed hand through his hair, desperate for a way, any way out.

I leaned forward gazing in to the depths of his eyes where little jagged pieces of pain surfaced. Inuyasha drew back and threw his hands in the air. "Why are you doing this to me? What the fuck!"

Kikyo spat back, "And what you've done to me, to us? That's fair? You owe me. I own you, you gave me that."

Her words hit my ears like a swift kick to the belly. But she was right; he did give himself to her. I'd heard the words with my own ears. I was the intruder here, perhaps I always have been.

Inuyasha's gaze switched to me, "Kagome... please."

I shook my head. "No not this time. No more what ifs, maybes, no more beads." No more games.

"Kagome...don't!"

My hands balled into tight fists by my sides, "I won't do this!"

He paled, "Do what Kagome?"

A hot tear snaked it's way free of my eye, "I won't follow you like a little girl. Can't you see? I grew up Inuyasha."

I was through playing Wendy to his Pan, done with silly button kisses.

Kikyo ordered, "Chose your wife Inu Yasha."

The word wife played silently across his lips and pure horror shown in his eyes. Today the hanyou was getting more than he'd ever bargained for. "Wife…?"

The priestess banged her bow against the ground punctuating each word. "Yes Inu Yasha. Wife."

He stood in silence absorbing the full impact of what he had to decide.

Kikyo threw back her raven head, "You made me a promise. Are you not honorable?"

Inuyasha's face hardened and I knew he was thinking of his father. The very same 'old man' he claimed not to care about who meant more to him than anything. "I am. How can you ask me that?"

Her reply was simple, "Because you forced me to."

Inuyasha bit his lip, closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the moon. "So it's come to this?"

I said, "Didn't you always know that it would?"

He opened his eyes and they glowed in the dim light. "I guess so."

We three stood in silence and I had the thought that if this were Miroku, he would've asked to sample both of us before settling on just one. But then Inuyasha's heart was heavier than that of that newly renewed monk. Kikyo's was colder and my heart, it was just exhausted.

The past five years had breathed a life into my spirit I hadn't thought possible… but now I needed it to end. I needed peace, a plan; hell even a normal routine would be nice. Losing Inuyasha would damn near kill me but if we stayed in this constant state of indecision then it was very possible I might drown.

I watched Inuyasha draw a deep breath and saw the points of his fangs flash in the moonlight. His ears dropped flat against his head and he looked from me to her and back again. Kikyo stood with perfect posture and narrowed eyes. We stood there for at least thirty seconds before I started feeling like a dog in the pound waiting to see if it'd be adopted or left behind.

He opened the palms of his hands and I saw where his claws had left red half moons on his skin. He opened his lips but said nothing. Then he shut his mouth and looked over our head to the trees behind us.

Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha sighed and met my gaze then turned to the older miko. My heart dropped because I knew. But then we weren't here for his decision that was only a small part of this. "Kikyo, I honor my promises."

Then under his breath, "Kagome…I'm sorry."

My chest constricted then ached as though he'd run me through with the hot blade of his Tetsusaiga.

We were here and it was done.

Now all that remained was to see if my sister would be true to her mettle.

Kikyo slung the bow over her shoulder. "Inu Yasha."

He smiled at her, it was open, genuine and full of hope, an odd feeling to have for a dead woman. "Kikyo."

Dark guilt pulled me down but my resolve was strong. He was truly happy… had we done the right thing?

One of Kikyo's shinidamachu glided past and she ran her hand down it's eel back. The soul gatherer seemed to respond to her touch.

Unnatural.

She'd fought for our side; we were part of one whole. Connected in a way not even Inuyasha could begin to understand, yet we were ultimately strangers. Attached at the soul, the sickest form of Siamese twins. Yet she'd betrayed me before, made it harder for me. Were we even capable of working together, was it possible? How much can one soul endure before it breaks?

Kikyo, you and I have been disloyal to our family, to the calling, our very blood. Could this one act redeem us? The shrine priestess was never meant to have her love, the Shikon no Tama would never allow it. We must always protect the jewel.

That afternoon when we were alone at the well I'd found more than an end to my pain. I'd found a sister.

I stood, waiting to see the final outcome. Kikyo opened her arms and Inuyasha stepped into them. She held him to her and he pressed his face to her kimono. Her red haori blew around her thin body.

He tilted her chin up with a clawed finger and placed a chaste kiss on her bloodless lips. When he lifted his face from hers Kikyo met his eyes and I wondered what he saw in their inky depths.

They were in a world of their own, it was time for me to leave but I didn't. Inuyasha's back was to me. I saw Kikyo's eyes from over his shoulder. Her cold gaze sparked and met mine.

She lifted her chin and took a step back.

That's when I knew I never should've doubted her.

"Inu Yasha."

He frowned and his ears perked in her direction. My love for him surfaced and boiled in my belly. Oh my beautiful boy. Must it come to this?

"Kikyo?" He reached for her but she stepped out of his reach.

"I've made up my mind."

He shook his head in confusion. "What?"

"I don't want you." She spun around on the heel of her geta sandal towards the woods. The shinidamachu followed in her wake.

Inuyasha stood slack jawed and mortified.

My heart slowed to a steady dependable beat. Two sisters and one man all with something to protect but the jewel's protection had been charged to her not him. That meant it was mine not his.

This afternoon under the waning sun and crisp autumn leaves I'd lost my heart but gained a sister. Kikyo found my plan to be adequate and seemed to revel in the chance to twist this last drop of blood from the hanyou's heart prior to taking charge of our own destiny. Sometimes destiny is bigger than love. Accepting your fate takes courage…something these last few years had instilled in my gut.

I sat on the wooden lip of the well, waiting for my turn. I knew Kikyo, her part done was now watching from the woods… if I turned on her now surly she'd plant an arrow between my shoulder blades without so much as flinching.

Inuyasha swung around, his shoulders slumped and his eyes brimming with pain. Then to my utter astonishment he shook it off.

"Kagome?"

I cocked my head unable to look at him.

"Kagome?" His tone was full of budding hope.

I took a deep breath and somehow forced my legs to stand. "No Inuyasha. You chose her not me."

I picked my book bag up from it's hiding place behind the well and slung it over my shoulder.

I felt his brimstone eyes burn into my back as I slid my butt across the wood well planks and fell into the darkness; leaving him standing in the grass absorbing the rejection of both his loves.

How cleansing is pain?

If burning white hot agony is good for the pores than I'm sure Inuyasha's complexion was the glowing picture of health.

_Fin!

* * *

_

Notes:

---

(Hides behind a fire proof shield) Yes this was the end.

Please don't hate me, oh hell why am I begging? Go ahead and hate me. There was a warning posted at the beginning of this fic after all. And in case you're wondering… if you have a cheating boyfriend this trick, working with the 'other woman' and ganging up on him, is priceless.

I know this was mean, spiteful, OCC and yada, yada, yada but I have ALWAYS wanted to see Kagome and Kikyo realize how close they really are and turn the tables on a certain hanyou who just can't seem to get it together. In case you missed the twist: Kagome and Kikyo got together and scammed Inu on purpose. NO matter whom he chose, the girl was going to dump him.

This is probably the closest I'll ever come to a songfic. And if you wanna hear this song it's on the latest Alanis Morisette CD: _The Collection_.

The Lady or the Tiger is a famous short story.

* * *

**Sister Blister Lyrics**

You and me we're cut from the same cloth

It seems to some we famously get along

But you and me are strangers to each other

Cuz you and me: competitive to the bone

Such tragedy to trample on each other with how much we've endured

With the state this land is in

You and me feel joined only by gender

We are not all for one and one for all

Sister blister we fight to please the brothers

We think their acceptance is how we win

They're happy we're climbing over each other

To beg the club of boys to let us in

You and me estranged from the mother

You and me have felt impotent in our skin

You and me have taken it out on each other

You and me disloyal to the feminine

Such a pity to disavow each other with how far we've come

With how strong we've been

You and me are on this pendulum together

You and me with scarcity still fueling

Sister blister we fight to please the brothers

We think their acceptance is how we win

They're happy we're climbing over each other

To beg the club of boys to let us in

We may not have priorities same

We may not even like each other

We may not be hugely anti-men

But such a cost to dishonor a sister

You and me have made it harder for the other

We forget how hard separatism has been

You and me we can help change their minds together

You and me in alignment until the end

Sister blister we fight to please the brothers

We think their acceptance is how we win

They're happy we're climbing over each other

To beg the club of boys to let us in


End file.
